marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Venom Vol 2 21
| StoryTitle1 = Savage Six, Part 4: Best Laid Plans... | Writer1_1 = Rick Remender | Writer1_2 = Cullen Bunn | Penciler1_1 = Lan Medina | Inker1_1 = | Colourist1_1 = Chris Sotomayor | Letterer1_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor1_1 = Tom Brennan | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Crime-Master's henchmen * ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** An abandoned shipyard ** *** Items: * * * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = While Flash infiltrates Crime Master's lair as Agent Venom, at the same time, Betty Brant learns that he's in fact her presumed deceased brother, Bennett. He tells of how he mysteriously survived and found himself in a museum containing costumes of the previous Crime Masters. He tells he was desperate to reunite with her and be rid of Flash. Just then, a goon informs him of Flash's arrival. Elsewhere, Venom is fighting Megatak, mentally noting that he hits harder than the Hulk. Then, out of nowhere, Toxin attacks, apparently destroying Megatak. Venom then attacks Toxin. After fooling him with smoke bombs and a decoy construct, he uses fire in an attempt to separate Eddie Brock from Toxin. But a second after he frees Brock, the symbiote ensnares him, dragging him into the fire. Knowing that his symbiote wouldn't survive long enough to rescue him, Flash leaves Brock to rescue Betty. At that moment, Betty pleads with Bennett/Crime Master to spare Flash. Crime Master tells her that he's not a fool to expect that she'd be ready to become Crime-Mistress and betray him. Instead, he intends for Stockholm syndrome to whittle away that possibility. Also, even if he wanted to spare Venom after he hurt Betty and ruined his plans, he doubts that Venom would extend the same courtesy. Venom appear, saying that he will kill him. Jack O'Lantern flies up to intercept him but Venom attacks first and throws him into a vat of acid. He attempts to attack Crime Master but the villain fires a sonic gas from his gun before switching to a vaporized napalm mist, incapacitating Flash and weakening Venom. But before Crime Master could finish him off, Betty shoots him and he falls into the vat. Betty says that her brother died a long time ago. Once they are far away from Crime Master's lair, Flash apologizes for all that's happened. Betty says that even if he hadn't attacked first, it would have changed nothing. Bennett would've come for her. She theorizes that perhaps Bennett figured out Flash's alter ego because of her. Though she forgives Flash, she refuses to see him again. As Agent Venom, Flash returns to the Lighthouse to confess to his fellow Secret Avengers. | Solicit = • Toxin vs. Venom! Flash Thompson’s Last Stand! The Crime-Master Triumphant! – It’s the Savage Six Finale the comics world will be talking about! • CRIME MASTER’S IDENTITY IS REVEALED – and Flash Thompson and Betty Brant’s lives will never be the same! | Notes = | Trivia = * The cover is a reference to . | Recommended = | Links = }}